Funny Trick
Funny Trick (ファニートリック), also known by her real name Kayo Nemura (根村佳代), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Funny Trick is a second-year from Namiyama Middle School who follows Umi around. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Funny Trick has short multi-colored purple and pink hair. Her hair is dark purple in the center but gives way to a pale pink color. Her eyes are pink with magenta slit pupils. She has a pink eye shadow on her upper eyelids. She also has diamond magenta earrings. The top part of her white costume resembles a bra and is lined by magenta lace with a small bow in the center, and a magenta spade symbol on her left cup. Underneath is a diamond cut-out shape that exposes her skin, while the rest of her outfit is a one piece. On the lower part of the one piece are two black bows. The top part of her costume that cuts off at the shoulders is dark purple, and she wears a dark purple bow at her neck. Above the bow is a magenta choker, and below the bow is a strap that goes across her chest area. She has white cuffs underneath her shoulder and similar cuffs around her wrists. She wears fishnet stockings lined with magenta fur at the tops and little black shoes. She has a fluffy bird-like tail behind her in the same color as her hair, and from the sides are two fluffy magenta pieces similar to the fur on her stockings. Personality Funny Trick is a sophomore at Namiyama Middle School. She always follows Captain Grace around and is her best friend. She is much more rational and calm than Captain Grace and prefers to think before acting. Magic Can swap a hidden thing with another hidden thing. Funny Trick can switch the location of two objects that are hidden from view. The objects must not be seen by others, even if they're hidden for just a brief second. This magic can be used on both living and non-living things as long as nobody can see it. The first object must be within a 100-meter radius from Funny Trick, and the second object must be within 50 meters of the first. Also, She cannot roughly guess the location, she must know the exact locations of the objects being swapped in order to activate the magic. Funny Trick cannot use the magic on herself. Special Item(s) *''Magical Baton:'' A magician necessity though it's unsure if she ever use it. *''Crystal ball (Former):'' Pythie's unique magical crystal ball that Funny Trick stole under her nose. Relationships Captain Grace Captain Grace considers Funny Trick her best friend, though Funny Trick does not feel the same way. After Captain Grace’s death at the hands of Sonia Bean, it is revealed that Funny Trick felt terrorized by Captain Grace since childhood. Funny Trick describes Captain Grace as a monster and lived in fear of her. She felt she could never escape from Captain Grace. Pukin accuses Funny Trick of being delighted at Captain Grace’s death, but this is not true. While Funny Trick had complex feelings towards Captain Grace, she was not happy that she died. Funny Trick draws her strength from Captain Grace's influence even after the aforementioned’s death. Weddin Funny Trick is teammates with Weddin. Funny Trick witnessed Weddin's brainwash by Pukin's hands when she was taken hostage by Pythie Frederica's group. When she meets up with Weddin again, she is distrustful of Weddin after seeing her brainwashed and tries to run away from her. This is quickly resolved and Funny Trick cries in Weddin's arms after the experience they went through together. Weddin and Funny Trick briefly become partners and together discover Funny Trick's magic is capable of getting the remaining Magical Girls out of B-City. Kuru-Kuru Hime Funny Trick is teammates with Kuru-Kuru Hime. She fought Pukin with Kuru-Kuru Hime alongside 7753 and Mana. Rain Pow Funny Trick and Rain Pow were teammates. Postarie Funny Trick and Postarie were teammates. Funny Trick and Postarie are the only Namiyama girls who show hesitance about becoming Magical Girls. Funny Trick thinks of her and Postarie's situations as similar. She helped Postarie out of a net she was stuck under with her magic once. Tepsekemei Funny Trick and Tepsekemei were teammates. Toko Funny Trick was turned into a Magical Girl by Toko though she was unsure about being one. Karate Teacher Funny Trick describes the karate teacher as being her first love. She met him after deciding to take karate lessons to become stronger and protect herself from Captain Grace. She felt the karate teacher was a true example of a person with strength, unlike Captain Grace. She is devastated when he closes his dojo after Captain Grace beats him up, describing this experience as falling even deeper into her despair. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Funny Trick has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 1/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Flexibility: 4/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 3